Kyoto : Parallel Relatives 2 : Another Cousin's Love
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Haruka return to his old club, Iwatobi High Swim Club.As he arrived at his house himself, he got a letter from someone and... Enjoy Reading...
1. Chapter 1 : An Airmail

I DON'T HAVE ANY ORIGINAL STORY FROM ANIME AND THIS IS MY OWN STORY...

As Haruka change his mind to return to his old club after end a recing event in 2 month, Makoto and Nagisa were happy after hearing Haruka decision to come back in Iwatobi Swim Club to make their club into the National.

Makoto said,

' Haruka, I'm so happy when you decide to come back in this club '.

Nagisa also said too,

' Haruka - chan, I can play tickling to make you laugh. Hahahah'.

' Yeah..you two, Can I call you Makoto the Squid and Nagisa the Trap..' said Haruka.

'Huh!' sighed Makoto and Nagisa.

'Come on, I'm just joking both of you haven't right, but it's real' laughed Haruka.

Makoto and Nagisa also laugh too...

**_End of the school today..._**Haruka walks alone to go home while looks at his phone to check an e-mail. He then looks at an unopened e-mail from Reina. He opened the e-mail and looks the contain.

'Dear Onii-chan,

Sorry for sending this mail to you because I have an important issue that I send a airmail to you for something secret with our family. If you got that airmail, you read and you meet with someone on the airmail I attached to you...see ya..

Haruka then arrived in his house. He dropped his schoolbag in his room and go to bathroom.He then goes into the bathtub and immerses his body into the bottom as usual he do everyday. He looking at the ceiling for too long as he think about himself.

_15 minutes later_...,

Haruka got out of the bathroom And went into her bedroom to wear clothes And went straight to the kitchen to cook a grilled mackerel fish for dinner. After he done cooking, he then ate while reading a letter he received from Reina.

'What that thing she send to me?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Date

The next day, Haruka rested at his home while watching entertainment programs on television during school holidays. He changed some of the broadcasts so he was very bored and kept closing the television and he went straight to his bedroom. He goes straight to the bed and shakes his body on the bed and takes the phone to search the email.

He forgot something about Reina's e-mail.

He said, 'Owh man... about that girl'.

He opened the e-mail and read again and he then make a call to Reina.

The call is hang on...and he started conversation with Reina is begin...

Haruka : Hello Reina, can I ask you something important. Are you busy now?

Reina : Why Onii-chan, maybe you called me about the airmail I send to you right.

Haruka : Yes, what the meaning of this and who is 'Asuka Tanaka'

Reina : She is our cousin, Onii-chan. She is you cousin and also my cousin. She is same years as you and she attend in my school, in Kitauji High.She said to me she want to meet you but...

Haruka : What 'but' Reina. I don't want to waste my time to see her. OK!

Reina : Onii-chan, someone want to meet you using my phone. I lend to her right now.

Haruka : Wait Reina! I haven't done enough to say to you..

The girl starting called Haruka with normal voice...

Girl : Hello, Is that you Haruka. I'm Asuka Tanaka, your cousin.

Haruka : Is that you!

Asuka : Sorry for taking your time, Haruka.

Haruka : Sorry for what!

Asuka : I asked to Reina I want to meet you because it a long we haven't see each other. So, I arrange for this that we can meet each other right.

Haruka :So, do you want to see me where?

Asuka : maybe I came at you hometown in Iwatobi.

Haruka : It too far enough from Uji and Iwatobi. I came myself to Uji. You don't take any transport until I came. Too far you go in there and also you was a teenage girl for taking transport alone.

Asuka : But...

Haruka : No! I came with my bike maybe not too long. So, where are you now?

Asuka : At school.In training with concert band.

Haruka : You are same like Reina in playing music instrument.

Asuka : Yup, I'm also her vice president and she was assistant leader in her section.

Haruka : I want packing my stuff.

Asuka : Wait! Isn't school day.

Haruka : I take 2 week vacation for preparing in prefectural competition in swimming. So I take a long rest okay. Okay I'm busy now, so don't call me in mess.. Bye

Asuka : Haruka, wait!!...

The conversation is over.

'It's hard to said with him, Reina.' said Asuka with disappointment.

'Asuka-nee, onii-chan probably looks okay, but he is so trouble when in mess.' said Reina.

Asuka tell 'I want to confess to him'

'For what, Asuka-nee' Reina shocked.

'I love him, Reina. You also love him right. I don't want to make you angry and even worse we can't no longer to be a cousin anymore.' said Asuka with normal voice.

'Asuka-nee, maybe this time is good I said to you right now' tell Reina.

'What, Reina' said Asuka.

'I love you, Asuka-nee ' confess Reina until Asuka startled with Reina statement.


	3. Chapter 3 : Not Seen in 11 Years

Haruka just packed all his clothes with a backpack and go to downstair to turn off all switch in his house. After that, he took his backpack and go out and lock a door house. He make sure everything is done and also his phone, wallet and bike key are borrow by him. Then, he walked to the parking to take his bike, the Yamaha T150 Exciter Custom Motogp design. It look like a sportbike, but it an underbone bike he had customized.

His old bike, Kawasaki 250sl were sold upon the engine was explode during racing. He then order the new bike using international shipping online from southeast asia in 2 month and the bike is delivered. So far and good this bike is matching the speed of his old bike. He doesn't take the r15 because it's too heavy and this bike he used was lighter than the other bike he used. He started the engine and start to travelling in Uji, Kyoto.

In Kitauji High...

Reina and Asuka just ending their club rehearsal for prefectural competition.

The two girl go out from the class together and they said to each other.

'Reina, didn't you said to me before that you truly love me?' said Asuka.

'Yeah, Asuka-nee. I love you as my cousin and also onii-chan.' tell Reina.

'Well, where we want to go now after this? want to eat, Reina. I buy a food for you and me and I'm so hungry now.' said Asuka.

'Okay, Asuka-nee' said Reina.

Reina and Asuka then go to the mall to buy a food and drink at food court. Reina take a plenty of a meal because she's not too hungry while Asuka take a lot amount of food such as fried chicken, okonomiyaki, french fries and cola drink.

'Asuka-nee, why you take a lot of food and you will become fat.' worried Reina.

'Reina, I haven't take any breakfast and lunch okay that why I take more food to eat myself.' said Asuka.

'Okay, Asuka-nee. I know... I know... sorry for knowing you haven't eat anything.' forgive Reina to Asuka.

'It okay, Reina. I just overjoyed while eating' joy Asuka.

'Asuka-nee, can I ask you something when you and onii-chan last seen each other.' tell Reina.

'Maybe in 11 year we haven't see each other since grandma demise, all family were parted away and not seen each other again.' said Asuka.

'In 11 years ago you and onii-chan were not seen each other. ' shocked Reina.

'I remember his face when he was young. He was too cute and he has a beautiful blue eye. He looks like a girl but instead a boy. Today, how he looks like when I see him again.' said Asuka.

'Asuka-nee, let's go! ' tell Reina.

'Where, I haven't done eating yet? Wait for me, Reina.' grumpy Asuka.

'Just kidding, Asuka-nee' joking Reina.

'You make me worried, Reina... Haha' laughed Asuka.

Asuka and Reina then go to the another place.

The place where Haruka rest...

'Huh... so tired, in spring season were so hot.I want to find a river to bathing myself.' said himself.

He continue his travel and he is now at Kyoto region. Not so far, just 3 hour from Iwatobi to Uji. For now, he want to take cool downdown his body when he can't stand on sunlight. After a half of hour, he finally found a waterfall as he opened his clothes and just wearing a jammer instead and he jump to the waterfall quickly.

'Uhhhnn... feel good now when go to this waterfall.' said himself.

After he take a long bath, he leaves this place without wearing any clothes and naked.


	4. Chapter 4 : Naked

'Asuka-nee, didn't Kaori-senpai mention you about onii-chan.' tell Reina.

'Nope, why?' said Asuka.

'Because Kaori-senpai was Onii-chan' s best friend since they were an elementary school' said Reina.

'I don't know about this,. Where did you know that story? ' tell Asuka.

'Kaori-senpai said to me I'm was his relative and she doesn't know about you and onii-chan status.' said Reina.

'She doesn't' said Asuka.

'She know all of his friend' said Reina.

'Ooo' though Asuka herself .

Reina and Asuka then go to the train station to go home as they had same address.As they entering the station, the loud motorcycle sound came near both that girl.The girl looks behind and there was a boy was naked without any clothes sitting on his bike.Then, the girl is screaming loudly.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' scream Reina and Asuka when they look at that boy. The boy were naked is Haruka Nanase.

'Oit... Oit... stop screaming, you girl. You make me so mad, okay' said Haruka.

'Onii-chan!!' giggled Reina.

'Haruka' shocked Asuka.

'Yup, as you promise, I'm come at your place. No more excuse for today.' said Haruka.

Both the girl were crying.Haruka then surprised why they were crying instead.

'Both of you okay, I don't mean to you, girl' said Haruka.

Reina and Asuka looks at him and they rushed and hugged him tightly until Haruka can't breathe normally...

'You two... Let's.. Me.. out from your hug... I can't... breathe...' said Haruka with stuck voice.

Asuka and Reina the release Haruka from them and they said.

'sorry for doing that because we were too love you so much.'

'Both of you want to kill me, huh. Think seriously. Ok' warned Haruka.

'Okay... Okay... And why are you naked, onii-chan' said Reina.

'Because I don't have enough clothes to borrow and my clothes were soaked during the raining lately.' said Haruka.

Haruka then look at Asuka's face, body, hip and her breast. Then, Haruka said.

'Are you Asuka, your breast are too big. right?' said Haruka.

Asuka was too embarrassed and she slapped Haruka in 3 times. Asuka said.

'Hentai... Eechi... Yarashi.You...you too gross, Haruka. You're too pervert.' angry Asuka.

'I don't care, Asuka. This meeting is over, OK. OVER!!!!.' said Haruka as he leave Reina and Asuka.

'Onii-chan, wait for me, I'm sorry for this' begged Reina.

'I don't care, I want to go home... Accchooo!!!' said Haruka and he got a flu.

'Are you okay, Onii-chan. Do you feeling dizzy, I can borrow you into my house.

' No, don't' said Haruka.

Haruka then fall, but Asuka catch instead.

'Haruka, I'm sorry so much for slapping you. Haruka... Haruka' cried Asuka.

Haruka then unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 : Confession

For along hour later...

Haruka woke up from conscious. He looks surrounded him and he poke his face and said.

'Where am I now? this is not a dream, huh... Owh...man'

Suddenly someone appear when entering this room and said.

'Onii-chan, are you alright. I'm so sorry so much for lift you up at my home.'

Haruka said, ' Reina, it's okay. I don't want to make angry to you because I'm also guilty for my action for both of you.'

'But, Onii-chan. Actually, I want to apologise to you,... Uhhh' said Reina until someone beside with her.

'Haruka, forgive me for make you angry. Please!!' It's was Asuka.

'I already forgave both of you but for one condition' said Haruka.

'What!!!' said both that girl.

'Reina and Asuka, both of you having damn hot body, large breast and silky long black hair.' impressed Haruka to his cousins.

'Onii-chan, you're too pervert!' angry Reina.

'Eww... please, Haruka. Don't be stupid okay. I know you're too exhausted both us.' said Asuka.

'I'm just kidding, Okay. Don't take too seriously. For now, I want to know why you want me to come here, Asuka and Reina. Tell the truth?' said Haruka.

'But Onii-chan...' Asuka then cut off Rena conversation.

'The truth is... I want to see you since 12 year we haven't met. Then now, you're in front of me now.' said Asuka.

'Yup...what the truth is? ... please quickly!' said Haruka.

'I want to confess that I love you, Haruka!' said Asuka.

Haruka and Reina was shocked with Asuka statement. His nose is now started bleeding and he collapsed.

'Haruka... wake up... Haruka... please don't do like this time you want to start faint.' said Asuka.

His face was red and startled and said in his heart.

'I hope this is a dream or not'.

'It's not a dream... Haruka. Just get up now. I'm really confessed to you I love you so much' urged Asuka.

'No...no way.' Haruka can't believe with Asuka statement as Asuka then hugged him tightly and kissing on his lips. Asuka then look up at Reina and said.

'Reina, did you said to me that you love you Haruka, aren't?' said Asuka.

'Why, Asuka-nee?' tell Reina.

'If you love him, come on.Help me!' said Asuka.

'Really?' tell Reina.

'Yes..What you waiting for? Let's have sex with him.'said Asuka.

'Okay' said Reina as she and Asuka took off all Haruka clothes until he's completely naked.

'Please, Asuka. Don't do this to me' said Haruka.

Asuka and Reina then take off their clothes and they also completely naked as both of them showed their large breast, curvaceous body figure and erected pink nipple.

Asuka then go to sucking Haruka's nipple while Reina also sucking Asuka nipple. Haruka's nipple start erected when Asuka sucking his nipple.

'Noo... don't suck my nipple. It too tickled me. Aaah' moan Haruka.

'Haruka...you such a beautiful boy' said Asuka.

Reina then go to sucked Haruka's nipple and Haruka moan.

'Reina...' moan Haruka.

'I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I do this because l love both Asuka-nee and you.' tell Reina.

Later then...

Asuka and Reina make a final sex... Is entering Haruka's penis to their vagina.

They took Haruka's penis and rub his penis until spurting a white fountain.

' What a beautiful fountain, Haruka'said Asuka as she start entering her vagina to his penis as Haruka and Asuka scream together. Later Reina also try too and she scream too loud until Haruka said.

' When they want to stop this' said Haruka with exhausted and he asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Haruka fled

In 3 hour later...

The 3 cousin were exhausted after they doing sex. Reina and Asuka were asleep while Haruka woke up from conscious. He slowly went to go out from them but both girl were hugged him each other. Haruka didn't have any idea how to surpass from them.

Suddenly, Reina move to beside direction. Then, the gap for Haruka to escape was open. He slowly moves his body and he got surpass it and he tooks his clothes quickly and go out from the house.

'Feel safe when got off from them, but why I see their's body were have a same scar under their stomach and have a kanji tattoo on their stomach.' said Haruka in his heart.

As he go toward to his bike and he turn on the bike. Sound of the bike's muffler was too loud to make people shock and he move away from Reina' s house.

Tomorrow...

Reina woke up from sleep. She then want to wake up Asuka for preparing to go to school. Suddenly, Reina realised Haruka just gone already. She then rush around her house such as living room and etc, but she doesn't found yet. Asuka also wake up too and she was shocked Haruka wasn't beside with her. She call Reina.

'Reina... Reina...' until Reina came to see Asuka.

'Didn't you see where Haruka was?' tell Asuka.

'I don't know where Onii-chan go, Asuka-nee' said Reina.

Asuka then see the clock and said 'Before we find him, we must prepare to go to school. We won't be late now, hurry'.

As Reina and Asuka just preparing to go to school, they donned their sailor fuku uniform and take a breakfast. After that, they go out from house and they can't found Haruka's bike and Asuka said.

'I know that he can't stand with me and you, Reina? though Asuka.

Reina then crying.

' Why Onii-chan, why you leave me like this?, said Reina.

'It's all my fault, Reina. I can't control myself because my lust can't stand with him.' said Asuka.

'Isn't you fault, Asuka-née. Not your fault?' said Reina.

Both girl then go to school together while Asuka try to comfort Reina in still crying..

End of school time...

They go to concert band club to make a training before starting a prefecture competition. As they entering the club, then someone calling Asuka.

'Asuka... Reina...why you two look so sad?' said the girl was Kaori, Haruka and Makoto childhood friend since at JJRC event.

'Nothing... We are okay, Kaori' said Asuka.

'It must be about Haruka, right?' tell Kaori.

'H.. How did you know?' said Asuka.

'I saw Haruka at night with his motorbike' said Kaori.

'Do you know where he's now? tell Asuka.

' I just call his friend, Makoto that Haruka is now at Iwatobi for training session with his swim club' said Kaori.

'Maybe we'll waiting for the prefecture competition next week before we want to see Haruka's prefectural swim competition.' said Asuka.

Asuka, Reina and Kaori then take a seat before Taki-sensei start a music lessons.

The concert band club echoes around the school until all the club were stopped playing or meeting.

In Iwatobi SC...

Makoto then go to Haruka to tell something and he said.

'Haru... Kaori just called me what are you doing at her place? '

'I came to see my cousin, Reina but I have another cousin too, her name was Asuka.' said Haruka.

'Oh... she was Kaori friend, right? tell Makoto.

' I don't know about it, Makoto? please don't disturb me I want to concentrate my training'. said Haruka.

'Today I got call from Rin that he too miss you, Haruka?' tell Makoto.

'Please, Makoto... don't waste my time, okay. Do your work' angry Haruka.

'O... Okay, Haru' said Makoto while leaving with sad expression.

At Kitauji train station...

Asuka and Reina together going home with Kumiko.

'Reina... Asuka-senpai... you two okay? said Kumiko.

' Yes... we're okay.. why Kumiko?'said Reina.

' Nothing' said Kumiko.

The 3 girl were then waiting the train...


	7. Chapter 7 : Apart

In mid-summer season...

Kitauji had won the Kyoto prefectural concert band competition, in 1st place. Reina and Asuka also won in Best Performance Award in this event and they'll be go to the National next 2 month.

Reina and Asuka parent were taking a picture both their family include Reina and Asuka.

Asuka then see Kaori and Haruka(not Haruka Nanase) and they take a photo together while Reina with Kumiko, Hazuki and Sapphire a.k.a Midori.

After the photo session were ended, Reina and Asuka going home with their parent.

In Iwatobi Town...

As his routine, Haruka went to grocery to buy a mackerel fish. All of his menu were around the centre of mackerel only. He can eat all of menu but a little. If he at home, he will make a grilled mackerel with chocolate milk.

He enter the grocery and take in 6 mackerel fish to be cook in his house. After buying a mackerel, he then riding to go home.

At home...

Haruka is preparing a dinner with cooking a grilled mackerel meunier and chocolate milk.As he done cooking, he brought his food to living room and open the television. He looks every channel while eating his food. He's now don't know to do anything after his swim club is defeated by Samezuka Academy until Makoto, Nagisa and Rei doesn't care about him anymore. He's now alone.

**Flashback**...

'What wrong with you, Haru. We almost won this tournament but why you stop in the middle of the pool. Are you regret? said Makoto.

'... ' Haruka didn't speaking.

' You don't want to talk... Okay. From now on, we are not friend anymore and you'll be out from our club. I regret when I'm friend with you. You're too useless, you don't have commitment in this sport. Nagisa... Rei... leave him alone and don't come to see me anymore.' said Makoto and he leave him behind.

' The tournament has ended. So I can take my time alone' whispered in his heart.

Back to now...

'That girl must forgot me for right now... Ah, nevermind. I can manage myself' said Haruka.

The outside doorbell is ringing...

He not even open the door until he gave up.He open the door and the two girl appear.

'No... You again' said Haruka after he encountered with Reina and Asuka.

'Haruka... are you okay' said Asuka.

'Onii-chan... what happened to you? said Reina.

Haruka then cried and said..

' Finally... You two are my saviour... I don't have a friend anymore. They leave me. '

' It's okay, Haruka. Tonight, we'll accompany you to sleep together like past. 'said Asuka.

' For what? said Haruka.

'We'll have a sex together again, right. Reina' said Asuka.

'Yeah.. Asuka-née. Onii-chan.,let's have a sex' said Reina.

Haruka just can smile and they doing together.


	8. Chapter 8 : Enjoy?

Tomorrow...

Haruka wake up in the morning. Taking a fresh air and he go tho the bathroom while wearing a jpurple jammer. He dive his body into the bathtub, looking and he predict what he want to do since both his cousin were coming.

After taking a bath too long, he then up and wipe his body with towel and go to the kitchen to make a grilled mackerel. But all the meal were already at table and he go to the kitchen then see both his cousin were cooking for him.

'Haruka... Today we will make you a meal, in breakfast and dinner. You don't have to make a mackerel, okay!' said Asuka.

'But I want a mackerel. It's good for the protein and...' Reina cut Haruka's word.

'Onii-chan, you don't have to take more protein. You must have a balanced diet. Onii-chan' said Reina.

'Why?' said Haruka.

'Because if you take more protein in uncontrolled. You'll be get down or fainted caused not taking a balanced diet' said Asuka.

'Okay.. you win. I eat all of you were cooked for me and one thing, can you two eat with me!' said Haruka with pleasure to Reina and Asuka.

'No...' said both the girl make Haruka startled.

'Okay.. nevermind, I want ot go out now.!'said Haruka.

' Where Haruka? 'said Asuka.

' You don't have to know my own, okay. I go now. 'said Haruka as he close the door and run fast.

' Okay Reina, what can we do in this house. 'said Asuka.

' Cleaning?' said Reina.

' Nope. More than from cleaning. We enjoy Reina' said Asuka.


	9. Chapter 9 : New Fairing

Haruka went or the motorcycle shop because he want to change an appearance of his bike with new fairing or cover set. As he arrived at motorcycle shop and he said to the mechanic.

P8

'Do you have a new fairing that I ordered 2 month ago, isn't arrived yet?.

' You said the new cover set. It was arrived yesterday and you can look parcel at back of shop.' said the mechanic who also the owner of motorcycle shop.

He the go to the room where the parcel was place. He opened it and a fairing was a white with red and greed stripes.

' This fairing was absolutely beauty. I'm so impressed. When you can complete this fairing? ' said Haruka.

'In 2-3 hour after I completed this work' said mechanic.

'Okay! ' said Haruka and he waited at this shop until the fairing is complete to use

Later then...

Haruka then asleep while waiting the fairing was completed.

'Haruka... wake up. Your motorbike was done assembled. You can go home now.' said the mechanic.

' it's done assembled? ' said Haruka with shock.

He looked at his bike and he impressed it design.

'so simple and light. Thank for assembled my bike. Take this money!' said Haruka and he give the money to the mechanic.

'Thank. Haruka' said the mechanic.

Haruka the go home with his bike.


	10. Chapter 10 :Good News

At night...

Reina and Asuka already make a dinner together and then they want to eat with Haruka while he still in bathroom.

In bathroom, Haruka dive again in bathtub and memorize about he with Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin.

'How they're now. Maybe they miss me. Huh, I don't believe it!. Makoto the squid, Nagisa the trap, Rei the clown and Rin the cleavage.' thought Haruka.

'Haruka, are you done now? We want to eat with you now?' said Asuka.

'Wait, Asuka!. I'm coming' said Haruka as he done bath and go out from bathroom.

At dining room, Reina and Asuka already sit at the table while Haruka immediately came on and Asuka and Reina was shocked.

'Haruka! wear a shirt. Please!' said Asuka.

'Onii-chan, why you wearing a jammer. Do you want to swim after eating' said Reina.

'It's wrong me stripping at this scene. I'm too okay wearing this clothes.' said Haruka.

'Haruka, the problem is you stripping in front of me and Reina.' said Asuka.

'I don't care, let's eat' said Haruka.

'Such painful' though Asuka.

Haruka, Asuka and Reina the eat together.

After they're done eating, Haruka then goes to his bedroom to take asleep. But...

'Haruka, let's have a sex with me. Reina, join us' said Asuka.

'I want sleep, Asuka. Don't bother me! ' said Haruka.

Asuka then take off her cloth until no string of clothes on her body same as Reina were naked.

'Haruka, do you want my boob' said Asuka as she squeezing her boob until her boob produce milk.

'Why both of you nude. Do you want have sex with me now' said Haruka.

'Yes!' said both that girl.

'Okay, I'll do it now' said Haruka as he take off his jammer and take his penis to Asuka vagina.

'Aaah...' moan Asuka as her body were take over by Haruka.

'Me... Me... Onii-chan ' said Reina as she want to sex too.

'Okay' said Haruka and Reina and Asuka moaning non stop.

After the sex, Haruka then want to tell something both that girl.

'You two are tired now. I want to ask you something'.

'Why, Haruka!' said Asuka.

'For now, I just got offered to joining an ARRC competition for school term.' said Haruka.

'Huh, why didn't you tetell to our early' angry Asuka as she enter her vagina to Haruka's penis and she ride with joyfully.

'No...' screamed Haruka.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Reunion

After 2 months, the ARRC was held.

Haruka by himself rushes with her teacher, Miho-san to Suzuka circuit. But.

"Haru" called a man softly. Haruka turned around and saw it was Makoto and Nagisa.

"Makoto, Nagisa. I miss you so much. Why are you two here?" Ask Haruka.

"We don't want you to be alone, Haruka. Who wants to help this motorcycle later. You can't fix it yourself, you must need us to help you," Makoto said.

"That's exactly what Makoto-he said, Haruka - all right," Nagisa said.

"Thank you for supporting me from behind," said Haruka.

"Haruka ..." a man suddenly appeared behind Makoto. Haruka was startled and called "Rin ..".

"Why don't you reply to me, Haruka. Why" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I was busy at the time because I treated my cousin too much." Haruka said.

"It's okay, Haruka. I understand because Kaori asked your cousin about me because they were too protective of you," Rin said.

"Yes, Rin. So what did you come here for?" Ask Haruka. "I love you very much as a close friend. And I don't want to break up with you, Makoto and Nagisa." said Rin.

Haruka then blushed red And nose bleed when Rin loved her so much.

"Haru... Are you okay,. Too much your blood spilled on the ground. It better you go to the hospital." said Rin.

" I'm okay, Rin. I'm fine now and you don't worry about me. I'm too excited when you confess that you love me" said Haruka.

"That true you are fine now, okay. We don't want be late now. So Haruka, we will go now." said Rin.

" Yes. Let's go" yell Haruka with excitement.

Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rin reunited together and they will arriving at Suzuka Circuit.


	12. Chapter 12 : Conversation will never end

At the suzuka circuit

When they got to the circuit they lowered Haruka's motorcycle and made all the observations and tests on his motorcycle.

Rin doesn't know what to do When looking at Makoto and Nagisa, they each have their own task. Suddenly Haruka calls him as he doesn't have to do anything until Haruka gave him a headphone shape communicator.

"Why would I wear this, Haru?" Ask Rin. "Rin, you only give me encouragement when I'm about to give up. So, put it on your head And let's talk to each other. I know your mouth has never stopped talking since childhood and that's why I'm giving you this. so that the conversation will never end, "Haruka told Rin.

"Thank you, Haruka. You're my friend for a lifetime. And I don't want to break up with you all.

"It's okay, Rin. Me, Makoto and Nagisa are here. Don't worry," Haruka said. Haruka, Rin, Makoto and Nagisa are together and Haruka is ready for the race soon.

"All right, it's time to go" Haruka said as she rode her motorcycle to the starting line.

Over 20 minutes passed, the race had begun.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Conclusion

Haruka continues to spin the throttle And the meme cuts fast. Now he's ahead of the other contestants.

The commentator later said "It looks like Iwatobi High School is ahead of the race. The engine is a Yamaha T150 moped that is modified to 250cc compared to a sportbike-type motorcycle. He left all the other participants behind.

(Rin And Haruka chatting over headphones)

"Haruka, are you okay now?" Ask Rin.

"For now, can I hold on because I was ahead of the other contestants. "No, Haruka. We don't know anyone about this stuff. I don't know about this motorcycle. If I look at Makoto and Nagisa, they are good at motorcycle parts." Rin said shyly.

"Don't be shy, Rin. You're the kind of girl I would have sex with when you were young." said Haruka.

"No, Haruka" tree Rin.

"I'm just kidding. It's about to get serious. Okay, I want to focus on racing," Haruka said.

"Take it well, Haruka. Don't give up while we're with you," said Rin.

(Conversation ended)

1 hour 15 minutes later ...

. "Yeah ... We win" Makoto shouted Nagisa and Rin as Haruka threw her arms in the air.

"Thanks friends. There are three of you. I can't win with you all," said Haruka. "As long as we have it, we will support you from the back, Haruka," Makoto said.

ARRC is over ...


End file.
